bureniafandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Xúten
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Kácoxý xútùn! Igár sè kilaqô termå nâza fí Burenire. Language Well, we've standardized some things for our dialects, but I'd like to keep this a Gibberish wiki, so I propose to stop doing anything on the language (besides phonology and nation names) and let it develop as it did in the beginning. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, you got my support :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:25, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:06, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Anyway, did you add this just so this forum would be used? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC) If we don't develop it any further, then no-one else (including other users) will be able to read at least half of what was written at all. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:46, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Are we able to read the pages then? Síbe ÿfriù kísèp nébù pó drábìn plöciskû. Sásto íder èpålar, máre embûr kýreste báló hì sandó. (from Âbréstixo Nútskýjer) No idea what these sentences mean :P :@OWTB: Maybe I did :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:08, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Some general information about Burenia * Population: 137,849 * Government: Republic * Currency: 1 fòglë = 100 bîrac * Anthem: Sagó ÿxken mèrta 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:55, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, PRÖ! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Didn't we have a Tùsk template for that? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:59, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: :o Probably :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright. As the dialects of our islands seem to differ radically, even in modern terms, such as nation names (:P), it means they probably don't interact a lot and the regions are probably very autonomous. Right? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:41, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I think we could change the nation names a bit, and let them be a bit more similar to the nation names in other dialects. But I agree that they probably don't interact that much :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:32, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Mwah.. We could also just say that your dialect is takavíhki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Not sure what that means :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::You don't know takavíhki? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sadly I don't :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Alright, take a look at this sentence: "Kòbdijålekt ságo takavíhki." You get it now? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yes :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha, good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:02, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Getikt? That's the closest I can come up with. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Well, it's a combination of eigenaardig (uniquely strange), wrong, and idiot :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:38, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Not sure how those connect to the word "takavíkhi". :P 77topaz (talk) 01:29, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Etymologically not :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Then how did you expect 4kant to understand what it meant? :P 77topaz (talk) 07:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, takavíhki had been used a million times in the chat already :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::When was that? :P 77topaz (talk) 08:22, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::In the early days, when Semyon was still active here :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:48, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::I have never actually seen the chat here being used. :P 77topaz (talk) 04:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::I believe it was the wikination chat though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:20, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Burenian being used on the Lovian chat? :P 77topaz (talk) 01:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That makes sense. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::It does indeed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Burenian being used on the Brunanter chat does also make sense :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::No, for some reason it doesn't :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Citizens (Píxuqë) I propose that everyone who has done more than 20 edits can become a citizen. Then everyone on this list is a citizen :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :) 77topaz (talk) 03:52, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:46, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :: --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: :) :) :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I proposed this so I of course agree with it, so now 75% of the píxuqë agree (100% of the active ones), and now we just have to decide the Citizen Rights. I propose this: ;A citizen can : # Vote # Participate in elections # Buy another house # (Have I forgotten something?) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Looks good I think :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:20, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I know :P BTW, is that a Tùsk? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:23, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Possibly :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:36, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, it looks good. :) 77topaz (talk) 19:13, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Good :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC) How to get Burenia active again Does anyone have an idea? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Generally, wikis are active when stupid things occur :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:42, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Like a pointless discussion? Or a hamlet called "Svârjë" or "Naranja"? Or undemocratic elections in Tagog? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Or a civil war. Civil wars work best, but they leave a lot of mess :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Linguistically Burenia already is a mess though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC)